Return to Battle City
by FastBlake
Summary: When a fourth God Card is released in Kaiba's new tournament, all hell breaks loose.
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh! Return to Battle City  
  
Yugi Mouto was walking out of the Kame Game Shop. He had a pack of cards in his hand.  
  
Yami: Yugi, do you feel that?  
  
Yugi: Feel what?  
  
Yami: I felt..A dark energy of some kind.  
  
Yugi ripped open the pack revealing the cards, Dark Magic Curtain and the rest were common.  
  
Yugi: Hmmm. A Dark Magic Curtain? I might put this in my deck.  
  
Yami: Yes...A wise choice. He spotted a cloaked figure walking on the other side of the road  
  
Yami: A Rare Hunter, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: What?! A Rare Hunter?  
  
The cloaked figure made his way across the street. A car almost hit the Hunter but some sort of energy stopped it. The car flew into a building right beside Kame Game Shop.  
  
Rare Hunter: Yugi! I am hidden because I do not want people to recognize me. It was the voice of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yugi and Yami: Kaiba! You just stopped that car. How?  
  
Kaiba: It was my Energy Field..I'm testing it out.  
  
Yugi: But that could've killed many people.  
  
Kaiba: It is not my fault.  
  
Yugi clutched his fists Yugi: What do you want here?!  
  
Kaiba: I would like for you to be in my next tournament, Battle City II  
  
Yugi turned into Yami  
  
Yami: Yes..This world is not yet safe..There is still a dark card out there. It is held by Malik. It is thought to be a fourth God Card.  
  
Kaiba laughed as he gave Yami the newest Duel Disk  
  
Kaiba: No. There cannot be, Yugi...you speak of things that cannot be. I'll see you tommorow. He walked off as Yugi stared down at the Duel Disk 


	2. The First Duel Espa Roba VS Yugi

Chapter II  
  
Yugi woke up at about 9:30 the morning after Kaiba had handed him the newest Duel Disk. He grabbed his deck and made his way down stairs. He saw Joey and Grandpa.  
  
Yugi: Hiya Joey! You ready to go to the new tournament?  
  
Joey: You know it! I've been dueling Gramps here since about eight. And I know you know who one!  
  
Yugi: Grandpa?  
  
Joey fell to the ground.  
  
Joey: Say what!?  
  
Yugi laughed as they walked outside. He waved to Grandpa as he saw a cround of people near-by. They made there way up to the crowd.  
  
There were two kids dueling  
  
Yugi: Seems as if the duels have already begun. He clutched his deck in his pocket.  
  
Kid #1: Yes! My card that will stop you dead in your tracks! Kid#1: 3800 Kid #2: 4000  
  
Kid #1: GO! Yata Garasu! The bird appeared on the playing field  
  
Kid #2: That weak thing has no chance against my Gearfried The Iron Knight! I have it equipped with Fusion Sword Musamure Blade!  
  
Joey: Gearfried can't be equipped with anything, this kid's an ameratuer!  
  
Yugi: It can be equipped with the Fusion Sword Musamure Blade. Because it is unaffected by any monster effects  
  
Joey: But that Yata only has 200 Attack! Gearfried is up to 2600  
  
Yugi: But watch it's effect.  
  
Kid #2: ATTACK!  
  
The bird dissapeared and the card went back to Kid #1's hand.  
  
Kid #2: AHH!  
  
Kid # 1: Now, activate magic card, Scapegoat  
  
Yugi: Scapegoat? Why?  
  
Kid #1: And summon Yata Garasu again. Equipped with United We Stand  
  
Yata- 3400/3300  
  
Attack his Gearfried!  
  
Kid #1: And I'll finish this duel by playing Ookazi!  
  
Kid #1:3800 Kid#2: 0000  
  
Yugi: That was a pretty good combo, I look foward to dueling him in the tournament.  
  
Joey: HA! Not if I eliminate him first.  
  
Yugi: He was pretty good. I think he could take you.  
  
Joey: Say what? The two made their way to the clock in the middle of Domino City. There were duels all around them. Yugi spotted Espa Roba.  
  
Joey: Hey Espa! This is my friend Yugi Mouto. He won Battle City last time, but you never faced him because you fell to the likes of me! He pointed as his chest as Espa and Yugi fell to the ground.  
  
Yugi: I watched your duel, it was good, except for the fact that Espa cheated. I would like to duel you as long as your brothers are not watching from any rooftops.  
  
Espa: Sure, I'll duel you, and you will fall to the power of my cards!  
  
Yugi turned into Yami as he sat his deck in the Duel Disk. The hologram projectors were in place as were the two duelists.  
  
Yugi: I'll start this duel by playing Beta The Magnet Warrior, in Attack mode. I'll also set two traps.  
  
Beta-1700/1600  
  
Espa: I'll draw. Yes...My Jinzo, Wheeler might have got my other one, but I have another.  
  
Yugi: Activate Trap! Drop Off.  
  
Espa: NO! My Jinzo! You will pay, Yugi.  
  
Joey: Nice move.  
  
Espa: Well, I guess I will just set this monster and two Traps.  
  
Yugi: I'll tribute my Beta for the Summoned Skull.  
  
Summoned Skull- 2500/1200  
  
Yugi: Attack his face down monster, Lightning Strike.  
  
The beast gathered a ball of lightning and shot it at the card.  
  
Espa: You fell right into the trap. Reveal my Man Eater Bug.  
  
Yugi: Damn. Summoned Skull was eaten by Man Eater Bug and then Man Eater Bug was sent to the graveyard.  
  
Espa: My move. I'll summon, Gravekeeper's Assasilant.  
  
Gravekeeper's Assasilant- 1500/1500  
  
Espa: Attack his lifepoints directly!  
  
Yugi: Activate Magic Cylinder.  
  
Espa-2500 Yugi-4000  
  
Espa: Argh. I'll set two traps and end my turn.  
  
Yugi: And I'll begin, I play Monster Reborn!  
  
Espa: Oh no, Summoned Skull!  
  
Yugi: That is right. The huge beast appeared and gathered up a ball of lightning.  
  
Yugi: LIGHTNING BLAST!  
  
The blast hit Espa Roba and he flew backwards. He connected with the ground hard and his head hit hard.  
  
Yugi ran over to Espa.  
  
Yugi: Espa! Are you alright?  
  
Espa spat out some blood and rubbed his head.  
  
Espa: Yes, that was a good duel. Here  
  
He handed him Jinzo and two Locater Cards.  
  
Yugi: No, keep one...I want to duel you in the finals, I am fond that you will get there.  
  
Espa: Thanks. I will beat you next time.  
  
Yugi and Joey walked off.  
  
Yugi: He will be in the finals Joey, we will have to watch out. Something makes me feel that he will bring all that he has.  
  
Joey: Yeah...Well, we'll see.  
  
Please Review!!! 


End file.
